Dear Future
by Sui Felton
Summary: Where are we now? Beyond that, where should we go? If everything is already determined, then why do we struggle? / Serie de drabbles NC-17 escritos para el Drarrython
1. El regalo

Título: El regalo  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: NC-17  
>Warnings: P0rn FTW<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco se recargó contra el espejo con sus manos y gimió, abriendo las piernas un poco más para darle mejor acceso al hombre que se encontraba arremetiendo contra su trasero en ese momento.<p>

―Te queda muy bien ―murmuró Harry contra su nuca, mordiendo aquella parte tan sensible de su piel.

―Eres muy posesivo ―jadeó el rubio, después bajó la mirada hasta el dije plateado en forma de león que se encontraba colgando de su cuello en ese preciso momento ―. Aunque he de decir que me gustan mucho sus ojos ―finalizó mientras comenzaba a empujarse hacia atrás para encontrarse con los embistes de su novio.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo el moreno mientras apretaba con fuerza las caderas del otro.

―Quién sabe ―contestó Draco con una sonrisa, admirando las esmeraldas que daban forma a los ojos del león ―. Gracias por el regalo, Harry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 6 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Esmeralda y Plata"


	2. Incontrolable

Título: Incontrolable  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: NC-17  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco entró a la oficina dando tropezones.<p>

―¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―exclamó furibundo mientras giraba el rostro hacia su iagresor.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y después lo tomó de los hombros, comenzando a empujarlo hacia uno de los sillones.

―Esta mañana te fuiste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de _darte_ los buenos días, Draco. Eso fue muy rudo de tu parte ―dijo el moreno con una traviesa sonrisa.

―¡Ya era muy tarde! ¡Entiende que debes aprender a controlar tu libido, mi cuerpo no puede con tanto! ―exclamó Draco con nerviosismo al ver que su novio se había arrodillado frente a él.

―Pero Draco… recuerda que todo es por culpa de la poción, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Harry hizo un puchero y el rubio gruñó con frustración al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera lograría controlar a su amante. No que se quejara, el sexo era fantástico, pero Harry había estado incontrolable después de aquel accidente en su laboratorio de pociones y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por su descuido.

―Bien ―Draco suspiró, resignado―. Sólo dame un segundo para ir a entregar este informe a los inefables y…

―No voy a dejar que escapes esta vez ―Potter movió rápidamente su varita y con ayuda de un hechizo, ató las manos del otro hombre encima de su cabeza.

―¡Harry! Te dije que sólo sería un segundo, ¿por qué eres tan…?

El final de la pregunta murió en su garganta, pues su novio comenzó a besarle el cuello en ese momento. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse poco a poco y cuando Harry finalmente empezó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, Draco supo que estaba completamente perdido.

―Circe, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo ―murmuró el moreno con voz ronca.

Pronto, Harry los liberó a ambos de la ropa y se colocó en medio de las piernas del rubio. Tomó sus erecciones con una de sus manos y con la otra pellizco uno de los rosados pezones de su amante.

―Harry… ―Draco jadeó y rodeó la cintura del otro con sus piernas, acercándolo aún más todavía ―. Sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces se besaron y Draco se olvidó de todo, incluso de que Granger le había dicho que el antídoto estaría listo esa misma tarde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema SORPRESA del Drarrython 2011-2012 ―"PORNO"


	3. Una gran primera vez

Título: Una gran primera vez  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: NC-17  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo se movía por inercia ya que su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar desde hacía ya un buen rato.<p>

Se encontraba dentro de la tina del baño de prefectos. Besando a Draco Malfoy. El hecho de que fuera un hombre no le preocupaba demasiado, sólo lo ponía nervioso porque esta era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de su mismo sexo de forma tan apasionada. Joder, ninguna mujer había logrado ponerlo tan duro y mucho menos lo había llevado al grado de casi perder la noción de lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio se encontraba gimiendo y murmurando su nombre con voz entrecortada. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las orillas de la tina y fue ahí mismo donde el moreno alzó al Slytherin, sosteniéndolo por las caderas, y lo obligó a sentarse. Malfoy abrió las piernas de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

Harry sintió que se correría en ese mismo instante pero logró juntar todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz y mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo.

―No sé qué es lo que debo hacer… ―murmuró.

Draco sonrió y después acomodó su cuerpo de tal forma que quedó recostado, con el rostro hacia él, y comenzó a acariciar su vientre, siguiendo la fina línea de vello negro que llegaba hasta su entrepierna.

―Mientras lo decides, creo que probaré _esto_… ―el rubio cerró la mano sobre su erección y Harry no pudo evitar gruñir ante esto ―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? ―preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes, intentando controlarse, y cuando finalmente lo logró, contestó con voz entrecortada.

―No te detengas… por favor.

―No pensaba hacerlo ―contestó el rubio.

Esa noche, Harry recibió la mamada más increíble y perdió la virginidad ante el culo ardiente y apretado del Slytherin. Por supuesto, se aseguró de que Malfoy quedara igualmente marcado, pues le había follado el trasero con la lengua antes de penetrarlo para después enloquecerlo con todas y cada una de sus embestidas.

Sí. Esa había sido una gran primera vez. Y se aseguraría de que no fuera la última.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema SORPRESA del Drarrython 2011-2012 ―"PORNO"


	4. Asuntos sin resolver

Título: Asuntos sin resolver  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: NC-17  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco ya se había quitado la camisa y justo estaba por hacer lo mismo con su pantalón cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. El rubio giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al ver al otro hombre.<p>

Harry Potter se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes y después de unos segundos cerró con la ayuda de un hechizo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Este es el baño para los aspirantes, no para los aurores! ―exclamó Draco, ruborizado. Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de Potter le hacía sentir completamente desnudo.

―Vine a buscarte, desde luego ―el moreno dio un paso hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo, Draco retrocedió ―. ¿Estás asustado? ―preguntó el hombre.

―¿De quién? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír ―Draco sonrió, retador, pero su sonrisa se borró en el mismo instante en que el auror lo recostó sobre el suelo húmedo ―. ¿Qué haces…? ―murmuró sin aliento al sentir cómo el otro se colocaba encima de su cuerpo.

―¿No es evidente? Voy a cogerte aquí mismo. Tan duro que no vas a ser capaz de moverte después.

Draco tragó en seco y no pudo articular palabra ni siquiera cuando sintió que el otro abría el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón. Sólo cuando finalmente sintió aquellas enormes manos tocándolo por encima de la ropa interior fue capaz de alzarse para intentar alejar al hombre.

―¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Detente! ―exclamo el rubio.

Potter tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo acercó todavía más a él.

―Tú y yo tenemos asuntos sin resolver, Malfoy. Quédate quieto ―ordenó sin despegar sus ojos verdes de él.

Draco apretó fuertemente los dientes y, en un impulso, golpeó al auror con la mano que aún tenía libre.

―¡No sé quién carajos te crees que eres, pero te exijo que…!

Fue silenciado con un beso feroz.

Harry Potter lo estaba besando con locura, mordiendo y chupando sus labios de una forma tan desesperada que le cortó la respiración inevitablemente. Cuando se separaron, el moreno lo miró con tanto amor que Draco pensó que estaba soñando.

―Sé que cometí un error al terminar nuestra relación por culpa de mis inseguridades. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento, Draco.

―Eres… ―el rubio mordió su labio inferior por un par de segundos y luego continuó ―. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente!

Fue Draco quien inició el beso esta vez y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de controlarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran desnudos, devorándose los labios como si no hubiera otra cosa más deliciosa que saborear que el aliento y la saliva del otro. Harry lo preparó rápidamente y al poco tiempo ya estaba embistiéndolo con fuerza, deslizándolo por el suelo mojado. Arrancado jadeos y fuertes gemidos de la boca de Draco.

―Eres mío, ¿lo entiendes? Jamás voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte de mi lado.

Draco se corrió con un grito y arqueó su espalda ante las convulsiones que aquel intenso orgasmo le estaba provocando. Harry lo siguió poco tiempo después.

Cuando el rubio finalmente salió de aquel letargo post orgásmico, notó que ya no se encontraba en los baños del cuartel de aurores. Más bien, estaba acostado en la enorme cama de la habitación de Harry. Él estaba acariciando sus cabellos con una mano y con la otra sostenía una de las suyas mientras besaba las puntas de sus dedos con suavidad.

Draco sonrió.

―Eres un idiota…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema SORPRESA del Drarrython 2011-2012 ―"PORNO"


	5. El cortesano

Título: El cortesano  
>Género: RomanceDrama  
>Clasificación: NC-17<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><em>Harry no supo qué fue lo que sucedió, sólo que no pudo evitar excitarse ante la visión de ese hombre desnudo, usando únicamente un collar de cuero en el cuello. Malfoy lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y después bajó el rostro. La puerta había sido cerrada por fuera y no había forma de que pudiera escapar ahora.<em>

_―Malf…_

_―No sabía que frecuentaras este tipo de lugares, Potter ―interrumpió el rubio con voz baja y sin emoción, aunque evidentemente estaba afectado, pues sus mejillas y pecho se encontraban completamente ruborizadas._

_Harry mordió su labio inferior y alzó una mano para tocar el rostro de su antiguo rival pero éste lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento. Segundos más tarde él ya se encontraba acostado en la cama, aunque mirando a cualquier otra parte menos a su rostro._

_Sabía que estaba mal, que Malfoy no hacía esto por su propia voluntad; pero su deseo por él era mucho más grande que sus fuerzas. Se colocó rápidamente encima del otro joven y puso sus manos atadas encima de su cabeza._

_―Mírame ―le ordenó. El rubio se estremeció y alzó la mirada lentamente, clavando sus ojos grises en él ―. Esta noche me perteneces a mí. Debes hacer todo lo que yo te pida, ¿lo has entendido?_

_Algo cambió en la mirada de Draco. Pero Harry no supo qué fue. Sólo que hizo una enorme fisura en su corazón._

_Pronto, los dos se encontraron en las mismas condiciones. Harry aprovechó al máximo el tiempo que tenía y besó cada rincón del cuerpo de su némesis, deleitándose con el sabor y la suavidad de aquella piel tan delicada. Dejando marcas de posesión en su cuello, pecho y vientre._

_No importaba que Malfoy ahora fuera un cortesano y que lo vendieran cada noche al mejor postor. No. Eso no importaba en lo absoluto. O al menos eso es lo que intentaba pensar cada vez que lo penetraba y escuchaba sus gemidos celestiales._

_Harry ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndole el amor al rubio, pero no quería detenerse. Fue entonces cuando Draco lo miró, como nunca antes nadie lo había mirado, y comenzó a decir su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos. Harry sabía que los besos en la boca eran algo prohibido, pero no pudo resistirse. Unió sus bocas con desesperación, sin dejar de moverse un solo instante, y cuando se separó pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo bajo él se arqueaba y los músculos alrededor de su pene comenzaban a contraerse._

_Los dos se corrieron a la vez y Harry supo que su vida nunca más podría ser la misma porque…_

...

Harry escondió su rostro detrás del pergamino que había estado leyendo. Estaba completamente ruborizado y lo último que quería era que otros lo vieran.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó Pansy con una enorme sonrisa.

―Por el amor de Dios, Parkinson, ¿cómo pudiste escribir algo así? ―dijo el moreno, avergonzado.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y señaló hacia los sillones del lado contrario. Draco se encontraba hablando con Hermione, sosteniendo el mismo pergamino que él.

―Que no se te olvide que todo esto fue idea de Granger. Si tienes una queja, dásela a ella ―dijo la morena.

Harry suspiró. No había forma de que hiciera algo así.

―A Draco parece gustarle… ―murmuró para sí mismo, después alzó la mirada hacia la mujer ―. ¿Estás segura de que esto se va a vender?

―¿No te gusta? ―preguntó ella.

―No se trata de eso. Es sólo que me resulta difícil de creer que vayan a publicar _esto_ en "Corazón de Bruja"…

―No tienes idea de cómo manejar tu popularidad, Potter. Ese es tu gran problema. Además no debes olvidar que esto es por una buena causa, la recaudación de las ventas ayudará a construir la nueva ala de pediatría en San Mungo ―la chica sonrió traviesamente y después murmuró en su oído ―. Tengo una versión mucho más larga y detallada, prometo regalárselas a ti y a Draco por su aniversario.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia Draco, quien escuchaba atentamente a Hermione, y sonrió. Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo. Tal vez debería pedirle a su esposo que se pusiera un collar de esos en alguna ocasión.

No podía negar que la sola idea lo excitaba mucho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema SORPRESA del Drarrython 2011-2012 ―"PORNO"


End file.
